


Drabble

by BotBotZ



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Mlp eqg, futa!sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ





	Drabble

“Sunny~" Twilight pants softly, becoming more hot and flustered.  
Trembling as the warm hands feel their way up her thighs.

Sunset pushed her into the bed, straddling her hips. 

“C’mon Sunshine,” Sunset cooed. “I know you want it.” that impish grin on her face. Twilight shivered, trying to hold back her desire for the Equestrian. It has been so long since they had last lay together. Sunset pressed her body closer, insistently thrusting her hips forward. 

“S-sunset!” Twilight gasped.

“you know I’ll stop if you say so.” 

“please,” Twilight mutters, humping desperately against her lover for more friction. “Touch me.” 

Sunset reached for the other girls shirt, unbuttoning it before she started fondling her. Lips moving to Twilights neck, nibbling softly. Heat rose in her face as she clawed at the leather jacket.

Her hands slowly dragged touching twilights stomach then slide down to her waist and under her skirt. Twilight squirms, A moan escaping her lips. 

“Sunny~” Twilight leans her head into the other girl's shoulder as she bucked her hips towards her lover again.

The equestrian hisses letting out a cuss at the friction, the hard tent growing in her shorts with every thrust. 

“Fuck!” 

She pulled back slightly looking into those Teal eyes. Licking her lips Twilight hands slide down into sunsets pants palming the girls erection.

“Inside...”


End file.
